


i've built my dreams around you

by floatingsalad (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: ? the slightest bit, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Comeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Louis, is that a tag, merry christmas friends, they do the dirty on xmas morning, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/floatingsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to give Louis something that no one else could give him for Christmas. Louis wants to give it right back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've built my dreams around you

Harry gently pushes the door open, careful not to step on the wrong floorboard and have it squeak under his weight. He shifts legs, and steps back into the room, limp in his step. 

The dark room is a change from the spacious living room where he had just been, fingering himself open next to the Christmas tree they had both set up days ago. 

He can't help but gasp out quietly when he leans down across the bed. He can feel everything - his skin is so flushed, his nerves on edge. He's stretched out from when he pulled himself open with his own fingers, stretched wide around the steel plug holding him open and his cock is curved up against his hip, pink and slick. 

He watches as Louis shifts a little in his sleep, mumbling something before pushing his face into the pillow under his head. He only twitches a little when Harry pulls the duvet back. 

It's been so, so long yet Harry is still amazed at the size of his boyfriend's dick. He's so beautiful - so, so gorgeous, long and thicker than anything Harry would ever think of taking, flushed red. His eyes flicker between Louis' relaxed face, back down to his cock.

He can't help but drape across the bed, leans down. The boy pushes his face down, down, breathing harshly against the cock right in front of his face. Louis is already semi hard, curved upwards. His chest is flushed but he's not yet awake and he's breathing softly as he sleeps, unaware. 

Harry wishes he had self control, but he doesn't. In one swift move, he takes the boy into his mouth, lips touching down where his fingers curl around his base as he lets out a harsh breath through his nose. 

"H," A gentle voice mutters from above him and he glances up. Louis looks slightly confused, blinking down sleepily but his expression instantly changes when Harry flicks his tongue against the side of his dick. He arches up into his warm mouth, lips dropping open in a silent groan. "Fuck - what's this for?"

Harry hollows his cheeks, sucking a little before pulling back, giving his tip a tiny lick. He reluctantly pulls away completely and almost instantly, strong arms are pulling him up. 

Before he knows what's going on, Louis' kissing him hard on the mouth, his skilled tongue licking into his mouth. He's so, so pliant when the man is touching him, gives his all to him. Sighing softly when Louis' hand grips his hip, slowly sliding down to his hole. Louis squeezes him tighter, pausing a little when he feels the cold metal of the plug stretching him open. 

"Christ," Louis breathes out, rubbing his finger around the stretched hole. His boy is writhing in his arms, breathing wetly against his neck. "H, sweetheart. When did you do this?"

Harry stutters over his answer, and Louis doesn't really get much of it. He kisses Harry softly instead, strokes his hand through his hair. 

"Fuck me, please," Harry mutters against his mouth, lips wet and face flushed. He's so hard that it hurts, and he can't help but grind down against Louis' thigh which the older boy instantly stops with a strong hand on his hip. 

"How do you want it?" Louis breathes out, forcing himself to keep his eyes open. Harry's own are slightly based over, dark pupils staring up at him. Harry seems like he didn't register the question for a long minute, blinking up at Louis before parting his lips. 

"Um," He licks his lips, gasping softly when Louis gently pushes down on the plug. He mouths wetly at the man's neck, and eventually breathes out a heavy; "Want to ride you, please, please,"

Louis shifts a little so that his leg falls between Harry's thighs, pushing his legs apart. He grabs at the base of the plug and slowly pulls it out, the boy writhing on top of him as the steel toy slips out of his body. He groans at the empty feeling inside him, his body arching up into Louis' hand when the man rubs at his hole, slips his thumb inside to part him the slightest bit. 

"Lou, please. Ready - m' ready, please, need you, want to make you feel good, please," 

"You do make me feel good, baby," Louis mumbles, slips two fingers inside his boy. Harry pushes back, hole clenching around them as he fingers him, pushing in as far as possible and curving his fingers, stretching him out and brushing over his inside. 

Harry seems like he's lost in another world, mouth seemingly permanently open in a moan. His eyes are fluttering, and he's trying to keep his hips as still as possible. 

He pushes in his ring finger along with the others, eventually slipping his smallest finger along with the other three. 

With four fingers inside of him curling against his prostate deep inside, Harry is an obvious mess. 

"Please, please, please," He chants out in a mutter, hissing when his cock brushes across Louis' hip, skin flushed. He breathes out heavily, clenching around the fingers and kissing Louis as a distraction. "Can I, please. Want you inside, please,"

Louis pulls his fingers out, using them around his own dick and slicking it up, watching in adoration as the boy draped over him shifts slightly, pushes down in desperation. He only stops making noise when he feels the wet tip of Louis' cock against him. 

Louis runs himself over the boy's hole a few times, before squeezing his side and kissing his mouth. "Go on then, darling. All mine,"

"All yours," Harry echoes in a broken voice, and sits up shakily. He let's his hole catch on Louis' dick and pushes down a little, allows the tip to slip inside. 

It's already too much, already too thick. His cock is so delicious, so hard, and he adores the stretch. 

"Good boy," Louis breathes out shakily when Harry pushes down a bit more, his cock slowly filling him up. 

Harry doesn't stop until he's fully seated on his hips, breath coming out unsteady and eyes squeezed closed. He doesn't even realise when Louis takes both his hands in his own. 

The man brings one of his hands down to his belly, runs it over the soft skin before Harry feels it. He feels the stretch of Louis' cock inside of him, and it's bulging out so prominently. It's visible - he can see it, he can see his belly sticking out where Louis' cock is inside of him and he groans, moans loudly. Louis is staring at him like he's the eighth wonder of the world. 

"So beautiful," The older man mutters, watching as Harry holds his hand in place on the soft skin of his belly, his own cock stretching him so wide. When the boy blinks up at him in adoration, he can't help but smile shakily. "I love you, sweetheart. Take my cock so well, your little body made for me,"

Harry gently shifts on top of him, drapes his body across Louis'. He slowly circles his hips, doesn't let go of his belly.

"Love you, Lou," Harry mumbles. He clears his throat, gathers all his energy. "Merry Christmas."

It's like something awakened inside of him because he suddenly pulls back up, slamming down onto the man's cock. Harry was always so, so good at riding his cock - Louis would lie if he said this wasn't his favourite way he ever got to see his boy. 

As Harry chased his own orgasm, Louis watched, endeared. He was so beautiful, his hair falling into his shoulders and over his eyes, mouth red and wet. He clutched onto Louis' shoulders as he slammed down a final few times, tensing up when his cock twitched as he came. 

Worn out, Harry fell pliant against his own body, allowing the older boy to flip him over, pulling his legs open and fucking into him fast, deep. When Louis came inside of him, Harry's lips curled into a blissful smile. 

They laid in silence for a few long minutes, Louis not bothering to pull out until it was absolutely necessary. He flushed as he watched his own come leak out of the boy's used hole, pushing his fingers through the wetness across the boy's upper thighs. 

"Merry Christmas, Lou," Harry repeated, and when Louis met his eyes he was flushed, his eyes wide. He knew that when Louis kissed him gently with a hand on his cheek, that the boy meant it right back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! this was a mess written in half an hour after fairytale of new york came on the telly at 11 in the morning. hit me up on tumblr: cherrysyndrome


End file.
